A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to production and packaging of seasoned rice rolled in laver, or more particularly, to seasoned rice rolled in laver which is produced by packing the laver and the seasoned rice separately by a packing sheet and the seasoned rice is rolled on the laver when stripping said packing sheet by rolling the seasoned rice on the laver.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Seasoned rice, so-called SUSHI, is a food which is produced by boiling rice, adding vinegar and ingredients such as vegetables or fish or shell-fish and forming them by hand into cylindrical shape. The seasoned rice substantially contains a proper amount of moisture and is held in a hand without a fork when eating it.
A laver is a food which is made by drying a water plant in a sheetlike form such as rectangular and its natural flavour, dried taste and good smell are desirable.
Seasoned rice rolled in laver, so-called NORIMAKI, is, as shown in FIG. 1, a portable food which is produced by covering the surface of said seasoned rice with the laver. Nutrition such as the carbohydrates of said seasoned rice and the flavour, dried taste of said laver, can be appreciated at once. Said seasoned rice rolled in laver is held in a hand when eating it in hiking or so on.
In recent years, the seasoned rice rolled in laver is massproduced in food industry and sold at drive-in store or at a station. Accordingly, many problems have arisen regarding the production and packaging of said seasoned rice rolled in laver. In the first place, the laver is kept covering the seasoned rice for a long while after produced in a central kitchen. Consequently, the laver becomes damp by the moisture of the seasoned rice and the flavour as well as the taste of it is easily damaged. In the second place, it is necessary to properly pack the seasoned rice rolled in laver in order to sell them at a store. If not properly packed, the dust sticks and the moisture of the seasoned rice get away. In the prior art, seasoned rice rolled in laver is merely packed with a plastic film and these problems are left behind.